Langit Tak Mendengar
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: SongFic, Langit Tak Mendengar - Peterpan. A pointless, one-shot fic. In the making of the ENGLISH VERSION. Maap kalo jelek, first fic dalam bahasa Indonesia.
1. Chapter 1

**Made: 17 August 2009 (MERDEKA!)  
Disclaimer: **Gue bukan pemilik Naruto atau karakter yang ada disini, maap ye.

**Author's Note**:  
This is a pointless fic from me. Yah, gue lagi dengerin lagu Peterpan terus ketemu lagu ini. Sebenarnya sih cocok banget buat Gaara, dan plot-nya udah ada di otak gue, tapi nulisnya susah.. apa lagi kalo pake bahasa Indonesia, weleh! Gue nggak terlalu bisa nulis pake bahasa Indo, hahaha.. maap yeh. Neverthless, please enjoy this little pointless fic from me! (IN THE MAKING OF ENGLISH VERSION - it's longer, it's better)

* * *

_Jadi hidup telah memilih__,__  
Menurunkan aku ke bumi . . ._

Wajahnya memandang langit dengan tatapan rindu. Rambut merahnya bergoyang bersama angin yang berhembus. Terkadang mata hijau emerald-nya yang berbingkai garis hitam itu mengikuti alur awan. Dia memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan daun-daun bergesekan, burung terbang di udara, suara tawa anak-anak, rumput bergoyang. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit dan dia tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum, menikmati sekelilingnya.

_Hari berganti dan berganti__,__  
Aku diam tak memahami . . ._

Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia diturunkan ke Bumi. Orang-orang mehindarinya, jijik padanya dan tidak ada yang mau mendekat. Semua orang sebisa mungkin jauh darinya, dan dia merasa terasing dan sendiri. Dia selalu sendiri, entah dulu maupun sekarang. Selalu.

_Mengapa hidup begitu sepi__,__  
Apakah hidup seperti ini . . ._

Terkadang dia bertanya, apa memang hidup seperti ini? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa hanya dia yang diasingkan? Kenapa dia, dari semua orang yang lebih kejam, yang dihindari? Dulu dia bertanya-tanya dan mengira bahwa kasih sayang dari pamannya adalah cinta, sebuah tanda dimana dia tidak sendiri dan tidak akan pernah sendiri.

Oh, dia salah besar.

Pamannya tidak pernah suka padanya, semua itu hanya topeng. Dan ayahnya sendiri yang menyuruh untuk membunuhnya, untuk _menyingkirkan_-nya. Saudaranya tidak pernah ada disitu untuknya hanya karena mereka takut. Hah, omong kosong.

_Mengapa kuslalu sendiri__,__  
Apakah hidupku tak berarti . . ._

Sejak hari itu, dia selalu sendiri dan hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah percaya pada siapapun.

Tentu saja, dia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa hanya dia yang mendapat takdir seperti ini... apa memang hidupnya tak berarti dan hanya kebohongan belaka? Semua orang membencinya ditambah keluarganya sendiri. Dia harus bergantung pada siapa? Pada monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya? Mungkin. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau suatu saat nanti monster itu, satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki, diambil darinya?

_Coba bertanya pada manusia__,__  
Tak ada jawabnya . . ._

Matanya pindah dari awan ke rumput-rumput yang bergoyang di hadapannya. Perlahan pasirnya mengeliling sebuah bunga, menghiasi bunga pink itu dengan emas pasirnya.

Tentu dia bertanya pada banyak orang, apa lagi pamannya. Tapi itu semua tidak masuk akal. Akhir cerita, dia tetap tidak mengerti maksud semua hal-hal itu; cinta, pelukan, kecupan, dan semua bentuk kasih sayang lainnya. Apa dia tidak mengerti atau tidak _mau_ mengerti? Entahlah, kehidupannya begitu berat sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah mempedulikan hal remeh-temeh macam itu.

Semuanya dia buang, bahkan jiwanya sudah mati dari dulu.

_Aku bertanya pada langit tua__,__  
Langit tak mendengar . . ._

Lalu kenapa gadis berambut pink itu bisa membuatnya hidup kembali? Seakan-akan dia tak pernah mati?

_Coba bertanya pada manusia__,__  
Tak ada jawabnya . . ._

Dulu dia pernah tidak peduli, tapi sekarang dia tahu. Dia belajar dari gadis itu.

Perlahan pandangannya fokus pada sesosok gadis jauh di padang rumput, rambut pink-nya bergoyang dan sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya dan menggenggam tangannya, menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya. Dia hanya terdiam sesaat dan menatap sosoknya tanpa berkedip lalu berlari bersamanya.

_Aku bertanya pada langit tua__,__  
Langit tak mendengar . . ._

Mungkin memang tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya atau bertanya pada langit mengapa semua ini terjadi padanya... karena dia mengerti, dan dia tidak akan pernah sendiri.

* * *

**See? Pointless, ne? Maap banget buat kalian yang merasa kecewa, jadi tolong, no flamming. Gue tau ini nggak bagus, maklum, fic pertama gue dalam bahasa Indonesia.**


	2. Author's Note THANK YOU!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - or can I say, THANK YOU NOTE.**

Haduuuh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sangat baik sebaik-baiknya untuk me-review fic Indonesia pertama gue. Padahal kalo gue baca ulang, ceritanya agak aneh dan nggak ter-arah, tapi.. yah, terima kasih karena sudah memberikan banyak kata-kata semangat, terima kasih, terima kasih. Ini adalah para writers yang me-review fic Indo pertama gue:

**Furukara Kyu** - Thank you so much! Emang sih, kalo gue liat lagi, fic yang satu itu super pendek, haha. Nggak sampe 1k-words, agak kecewa juga. (^_^;)

**Myuuga Arai** - Well, actually, gue sih cuma pingin bikin apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Gaara, bukan masalah dia jadian sama Sakura atau nggak, tapi usulan lo boleh kok! Nanti tak bikin, wuehehehh.. tapi bikin fic Naruto pake bhs Indonesia agak aneh, soalnya Naruto kan bahasa Jepang (or at least, English laaa..)

**AnnBaaChan** - Woooh~ makasi banget buat review-nya yang super-panjang. Betul juga sih tapi rasanya aneh aja. Dan gue juga kan biasa nulis fic pake bahasa inggris, jadi agak jomplang (apa coba??) nulis pake bahasa Indonesia. Btw, mang gue muda banget yah? O_O

**Melody-Cinta** - Makasi, Melody-chan! Dari dulu sih juga udah buat GaaSaku, tapi belom ada yang di submit.. dan rata-rata pake bahasa inggris.

- - - - -

Maap sekali untuk kalian yang mungkin sudah (atau AKAN) me-review tapi ndak gue masukin ke sini, karena mungkin terlewat atau apa, haha. Yah, asalkan nggak flamming, gue seneng aja kok dapet review! So, keep reviewing, karena gue ada rencana untuk buat GaaSaku fic lagi dalam bahasa Indonesia, mwahahahaha~ BUH-BYE! :D


End file.
